A Ranger Katastrophe Part 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Katherine gets turned into a cat.  Can the other Rangers turn her back to normal?
1. Animal Care

A RANGER KATASTROPHE PART 1

DISCLAIMER

A different take on the eps. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the characters you don't recognize and the new plot.

In the infirmary of the Angel Grove Animal Shelter, Aisha and Trini looked a black and white rabbit over thoroughly, checking its paws, ears, and various parts of the fur for signs of any problems. Presently, the owner of the shelter, Maria Rubens, came up to them.

"So, girls, how's our patient?" she asked.

"Well, he appears to be in perfect health," Aisha answered.

"Yeah, we checked his ears and paws, and there's no sign of fleas, ticks, or lice, and there was nothing in his paws and he's not in any pain," Trini added.

"That's great, girls. You know, it's volunteers like you two that keep places like this up and running," Maria told them.

"Well, we're happy to help out," Aisha said. Just then, they all heard the front door opening.

"Trini, would you mind seeing who that is?" Maria requested.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Trini answered and went to the front. To her surprise, Katherine was walking in. "Kat, what's up?" she asked.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to get a pet, so I thought I'd come here," the girl answered.

"What do you want: dog, cat, rabbit, ferret…?"

"You have ferrets here?" Trini nodded and led Katherine around and she glanced at the cages. What **did** she want? She hadn't been expecting her parents to urge her to get a pet, but she had wanted one for a long time. In of the cages, a small, yellow Labrador whined and pawed at the cage.

"Ohhhhh. It's so cute," Katherine breathed, stopping in front of the cage and stooping to get a better look at the animal.

"Yeah, he is," Trini answered.

"Does he have a name?" Katherine wondered.

"No, not yet," Trini replied.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Katherine requested.

"Not at all," Trini responded and unlocked the cage. Outside, Goldar and Scorpina suddenly materialized. In Goldar's arms was a pitch black cat with dark red eyes. The two henchmen walked up to the door of the animal shelter.

"Now remember the plan. Gain the Rangers' trust, and then attack. But don't strike too soon or they'll catch on," Goldar told the cat, who let out a mew of agreement.

"Good kitty," Scorpina approved. She opened the door and Goldar placed the cat on the ground and the animal dashed into the shelter as the two disappeared.

"It's done, Empress," Goldar reported.

"Good. The Rangers won't know what hit them until it's too late," Rita approved.

"And the best thing is that this monster will take up a lot of Zedd's energy," Scorpina added in a low tone.

"And thanks to Finster, Zedd won't be any the wiser," Goldar finished. They laughed maliciously.


	2. Discussions And Attack

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot. Reference to "The Green Candle Part 2".

Katherine held the puppy and petted it lovingly. He yipped and licked her chin.

"He likes you," Trini laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm growing fond of **him**," Katherine responded.

"Just like you're growing fond of Jason," Trini teased.

"I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about," Katherine protested.

"Oh, please. You two have been practically joined at the hip for the last three weeks ever since the Junior Policeman's Ball," Trini reminded.

"That's not true," Katherine protested.

"Kat, I think it's safe to say you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Trini commented.

"Get serious," Katherine retorted. _Sure we've been hanging out a lot, but I'm sure Jason's not ready for that step_, she thought.

"I'm perfectly serious," Trini insisted and Katherine scoffed. Meanwhile, in Ernie's Gym And Juice Bar, Tommy and Jason were sparring. Tommy threw a kick, which Jason barely blocked. Tommy then let out a punch with the same result.

"Hey, what's up, man? You can usually block better than that," Tommy commented.

"Sorry, Bro. Guess my mind's not really focused," Jason answered.

"Ohhhhh. Thinkin' of Katherine again?" Tommy teased, shoving him gently.

"Don't be stupid, man. We're just friends," Jason answered, retaliating with his own shove.

"Who have been hanging out every day since your date a few weeks ago. Trust me, Bro. This is boyfriend/girlfriend territory," Tommy stated as they walked up to the counter.

"Katherine hasn't said anything about being ready for that kind of a step and I'm not going to press it," Jason replied.

"Okay, I can understand that," Tommy said. It had taken him a while after the date at the dance for him to ask Kimberly to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys. What can I get you?" Richie asked.

"Cheery Smoothie please," Jason requested.

"Vanilla Shake," Tommy added.

"Coming right up," Richie promised and then went to make the drinks. Zack and Angela came in laughing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothin' much. Just enjoyin' a day off from school," Zack answered.

"And other things," Angela added. Zack quickly shushed her.

"You'll jinx us," he chided. Angela, Tommy, and Jason laughed. Richie brought out the drinks.

"So, where are the others?" Richie asked.

"Well, Aisha and Trini are volunteering at the shelter, Kimberly's at home working on her garden, and Rocky and Adam are in Stone Canyon for something or other, and I'm not sure what the others are up to," Jason answered.

"Ah," Richie answered. Back at the shelter, the black cat followed Katherine as she petted the puppy. The cat growled. It had a mission to do for Empress Rita and she was going to do it. Suddenly noticing the cat, the puppy began to bark.

"What's the matter with you, boy?" Katherine wondered. They turned to see a black cat.

"Hey, little fella. Haven't seen you before," Trini cooed. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! There appears to be danger, but I'm not getting a visual," Alpha exclaimed.

"Increase the scanners."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha did as he was told. Back at the animal shelter, the puppy was barking and growling ferociously at the cat and was trying to escape Katherine's grasp..

"I know dogs don't like cats, but I've **never** seen one act this violently," Katherine commented in surprise. _What is going on? It's gone absolutely crazy_, she thought. The cat hissed and advanced on the two. The puppy wriggled and managed to jump out of Katherine's arms.

"What on Earth?" Trini wondered, grabbing the puppy before it could reach the cat. "I guess somebody needs to be put back in his cage," she said. "I'll be right back, Kat," she stated.

"All right," Katherine responded.

"Shame on you for scaring that poor cat like that," Trini scolded the puppy, walking away. The cat meowed meekly and walked up to Katherine, purring and rubbing its body against her legs. Katherine bent down and began petting it. The cat purred and let itself be petted. Then, it struck! Katherine let out a cry of pain as the cat disappeared. She doubled up. _What's-what's going on?_ she wondered. She put a hand on her communicator.

"Zordon-" she said, and then let out another cry of pain. Then, before she could say anymore, she suddenly found herself on all fours. She looked down to see herself with paws. _Oh, this is not good_, she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to call for help, but all that came out was a plaintive mew.


	3. Cat Ranger

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot, characters you don't recognize, and any subplots.

On the moon, Rita cackled in delight.

"Yes! One Ranger down and nine to go!" she cheered.

"Yes, as cats, the Rangers will not be able to morph and you can take over the world," Goldar said as Zedd walked in.

"Not without me you won't. And what are you up to now, Rita?" he asked.

"I have sent Katastrophe to fight the Rangers," she answered.

"Katastrophe? She's a delightfully evil creature. Wonderful idea, my Darling," he said. Scorpina and Goldar shared a smug smile. Things were going very well indeed. Back on Earth, after putting the puppy back in his cage, Trini headed back to where she had left Katherine. To her surprise, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Kat? Where'd you go?" she wondered. Hearing an unhappy meow, she looked down to see cat with brown fur. "Hey, who are you? How'd you get in here?" she wondered, kneeling down to pet it. The cat meowed again and to Aisha's surprise, knocked something forward with its paw. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Kat's communicator? What was the cat doing with it? Then, it dawned on her.

"Oh, my gosh! Katherine!" she exclaimed. Katherine meowed. Trini picked Katherine up, making sure she also had the girl's communicator.

"Come on. We've gotta get Aisha. And then we'll go to the Command Center and get you some help," Trini said and then headed back. Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon had seen everything via the viewing globe.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Dudette in trouble!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Contact the other Rangers at once," Zordon instructed. Alpha did so. In the youth center, Jason touched the 'talk' button on his communicator.

"We read you, Zordon," he said quietly.

"Report to the Command Center immediately," Zordon ordered.

"On our way," Jason said. With he, Tommy, and Zack made their way to the entrance of the youth center, and quickly hid in the doorway.

"We're clear," Tommy reported, and they all teleported. When they got to the Command Center, they saw that the other Rangers were all ready there.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"And where's Katherine?" Jason wondered, noticing that she wasn't there, though for some reason, Trini was holding a brown cat in her arms. "Couldn't you reach her?" he continued.

"Jason…Kat's right here," Trini said, holding the cat up.

"What?" Jason asked in confusion.

"That is the reason I called you here, Rangers. Merely moments ago, Katherine was struck by a black cat and was transformed into an actual feline," Zordon told them.

"Oh, man. My girlfriend's a kitty cat," Jason moaned, running his fingers through his hair worriedly. _Girlfriend, huh?_ Tommy thought. However, he kept his mouth shut. This wasn't the time. Katherine meowed pitifully and made motions of moving toward Jason.

"Don't worry, Kat. We'll get you back to normal," Jason assured, taking her into his arms. _I hope_, he thought.

"Zordon, are you aware of a way to reverse the metamorphosis?" Billy queried.

"Yes, but the antidote is light years away on another galaxy," Zordon replied.

"We have to get that antidote," Kimberly declared.

"I agree," Adam said. Just then, the monster alarm blared again.


	4. Cat Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot.

The Rangers turned to the globe to see a black cat monster destroying the business district of Angel Grove.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I haven't seen her in centuries!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, who is it?" Zack wondered.

"It's Katastrophe!" Alpha cried.

"Who's Katastrophe?" Rocky asked.

"A dangerous adversary and a loyal friend to Rita," Zordon answered. "Among her many talents is the ability to change anyone she touches into a feline much like herself," he continued.

"You mean that thing did this to Kat?" Jason demanded angrily, tightening his grip, resulting in a surprised and pained yelp from the feline in his arms. "Oh, sorry, Babe," he apologized.

"I think we better get to work," Tommy stated.

"Good idea," Jason agreed, placing Katherine down gently. The cat quickly jumped onto the panel.

"Rangers, do not let Katastrophe scratch you or you will end up like Katherine."

"You got it, Zordon."

"It's morphin' time!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Katherine meowed and watched as her friends immediately attacked the monster. _Oh, I wish I could be out there to help them_, she thought to herself. The Red and Green and White Rangers teamed up and kicked the monster back. Before Katastrophe could get her bearings, the Rangers surrounded her, weapons drawn.

"You think you can take me?" Katastrophe sneered. These stupid Rangers. She'd just disable them like she did the blonde Ranger. However, before she could make a move, the Rangers leapt through the air and struck her one-by-one. Katastrophe fell to the ground.

"Power Blaster! Now!" At the Red Rangers command, the Rangers put their weapons together and fired.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rita exclaimed as she and Zedd put their staffs together.

"Grow, monster, grow!" they chorused. Lightning crackled and enveloped Katastrophe, who meowed as she grew to new heights.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The zords roared and screeched as they answered the Rangers' calls.

"Convert to Thundermegazord now!" Instantly, the zords came together. Katastrophe hissed and charged at them. The zord quickly unsheathed its Thunder Saber. Energy crackled from the sword and then enveloped the monster. Katastrophe yowled in rage and then disintegrated.

"NO! The Rangers destroyed the monster!" Zedd roared. Calm down Zeddy! We can bring her back later when the Power Twerps least expect it," Rita cackled. As soon as the monster was destroyed, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"A job well done, Rangers, but be advised: Katastrophe has more than one life and you must be prepared for her return," Zordon cautioned.

"We will, Zordon," the teens promised.

"Zordon, what about the antidote for Kat?" Kimberly wondered as Jason bent down to pick up Katherine.

"As I said, the antidote is light years away and on another planet," Zordon replied.

"The journey may be dangerous," Alpha warned.

"We have to risk it. We've gotta get Katherine back…before it's too late," Jason said grimly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
